


Linked

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Secret Avengers
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, Oral Sex, Telepathy, Threesome - F/M/M, shared memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a botched attack on SHIELD HQ, three agents find themselves with a little problem. It's amazing how temporary telepathy can push a relationship forward!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Linked

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [my trope bingo card](http://dazzledfirestar.dreamwidth.org/141960.html) for this round. Prompt: telepathy/mind meld

_What the fuck was that…_

It was the first thought in his head as he struggled back toward consciousness. It took a second to realize it hadn’t actually come from him. “Morse?”

He watched as she sat up, swaying slightly. “Sir?”

“Medical now.”

_Oh my God, what was that…_

Nick blinked at Bobbi for a moment as the third voice obviously invaded both their minds. She beat him to the response though. “Come on, Coulson. We’re going to medical.”

So I’m guessing you can hear me too. Nick sighed and got to his feet, holding out a hand to the man beside him.

 _Yes, sir… Nick… this is really awkward._

Nick watched Phil blush and rub the back of his neck, obviously holding back from both of them. He agreed, it wasn’t an ideal situation by any stretch of the imagination but he couldn’t think of better people to be stuck with.

_I’m going to take that as a compliment._

_Of course you are, Bobbi._

Nick frowned. _If either of you start using that bullshit we learned in psychic defense, I’m shooting you._

Phil let half a smile show. _Row, row, row your boat…_

_I mean it, Cheese._

_Hey do I get to hear the story behind ‘Cheese’ now?_ Bobbi flinched when they both responded negatively and apparently psychically loudly. _Okay. Okay. No need to yell._

“Let’s just get to medical.” He was more than thankful that all three of them seemed content to focus on what the weapon—and the attacker who used it—were supposed to do, whether there would be any other effects and how that little bastard got that far into the base. Nick couldn’t help but smile as the short hand all three of them were accustomed to became even shorter. “I’m used to Coulson finishing my sentences,” he spoke out loud but softly, “I never considered what it’d be like with both of you finishing my thoughts too.”

“It’s a good thing though.” Morse didn’t make it a question. Her feelings on the topic were clear already. Whatever the thing—and that was what all three of them had labeled it in their minds, thankfully—was between them, it was enhancing work, not holding it back. He felt a wave of relief on that, and it wasn’t entirely his own. _So far anyway._

_Is that doubt I feel, Agent Morse._

_Can it Phil… it’s too early to tell for sure._

Bobbi stopped and sighed before she resumed her steady pace toward medical. “That wasn’t on purpose, was it?” Nick let his fingers brush hers as she shook her head. An image of herself and a certain archer, much younger and obviously in love came up for a moment before she stomped it back down.

“It’s too soon to bring any of that baggage in… I’m sorry.”

Phil reached back as they entered the small exam room that a nurse waved them toward. He closed the door quickly. _Bobbi, is that what you’re worried about? That we won’t be there if you need us?_

“No!” _Yes._ “Damn it!” She ran her fingers through her hair. “This sucks…”

It took every effort to keep his mind neutral as he stepped closer to her and slipped his arm around her. “It’s okay. We don’t have to—“

“It’s out there now, I think we do.” She hopped up onto the exam table and sighed. _I’m trying to trust you both on this. I really am. It’s hard. I don’t trust anybody._

Nick thought he’d managed to stomp down the angry response that brought on. He knew how he felt about it. He didn’t hate Barton. As far as Nick was concerned he was a friend. But he was a friend that had fucked up in a big way. It didn’t surprise him that some of that anger lingered. 

What did surprise him was Phil’s reaction. He saw the clenched fist a moment before another verse of ‘Row, row, row your boat’ started. Bobbi frowned, holding a hand out to him. “Phil…”

“No. It’s okay.” _It’s not okay._ “It’s completely irrational.” That part he seemed to agree with. Before he could start singing to himself again, it slipped through. _I could have fucking killed him for what he did to you._ “I don’t really mean that. He’s a friend…” _You deserved so much better than his bullshit._ “Jesus fucking Christ…”

 _He’s right. What he did was bullshit and we won’t abandon you._ Nick found he couldn’t quite hold back his agreement, even as Bobbi stared at both of them.

“I know… intellectually I know that.” _I can’t feel it yet… I should be able to by now._ She reached out again to Phil. “Come on… don’t leave me hanging here.” There weren’t words in his head after that. Just feelings of fear and possible rejection that he couldn’t quite pin down to one or both of them. But Phil finally took her hand and Nick found himself wrapping his arms around both of them protectively.

 _God I love you both so much…_ He tried not to flinch. He hadn’t quite meant for that to come across. Not yet. Bobbi had said it herself. It was too early yet. 

“Can’t take it back now.” Phil leaned forward, kissing his temple softly before Bobbi caught his lips. Nick felt Phil lean back, saw what he saw as he watched Bobbi and Nick kiss. _God, you’re so fucking beautiful together._

Bobbi pulled back from the kiss and smiled. “Can’t take that back either.” Her cheeks get a little red a moment later. _You are both amazing. I love you. I just can’t make myself say it yet._

Phil leaned in, kissing her lips. _I love you both too._ “Thinking it is easier anyway.”

“It’s still early.” Nick shook his head. _I’ve been thinking it for awhile though._

Bobbi leaned her head on his shoulder. “Maybe we should pull it together before someone walks in here…” _I couldn’t care less what they think of me but I don’t want them thinking less of either of you. You can’t risk that._

It was Nick’s turn to pull back. _I don’t give a fuck who knows what around here._

 _Me either but do you really want to deal with the bullshit gossip?_ They both turned to look at Phil. _I don’t like everyone knowing what I’m doing on my time off._

“Okay.” Nick pulled back, leaning on the counter a few steps behind him as Phil sat down in the uncomfortable plastic chair and Bobbi pulled her feet up to sit cross legged on the exam table. _I hate this shit._

“Medical in general or…?” Bobbi smiled thinly.

“He hates the loss of control.” Phil shook his head. He didn’t need to be in Nick’s head to know that much. “And this time, I’m agreeing with him.”

“That makes three of us.” Bobbi nodded and lifted her head as the knock on the door announced the doctor.

It was odd, going through the exams separately but not. Phil’s discomfort with the blood test—not one that would be a problem but a healthy dislike of needles—carried over to Nick and Bobbi. Bobbi’s spike of claustrophobia in the MRI saw both men having to restart their own tests. By the end of it all, they all looked exhausted and frustrated and none of them could pin down exactly where the frustration had stemmed from. 

_I never want to do any of that again._

_Three times should be enough for anyone._

_Technically we only did it all once each._

_You don’t really believe that._

_What was your first clue?_

“I’m a mind reader now.” Bobbi smirked and rested her head on Nick’s shoulder. _I just want to sleep…_

The doctor shuffled their three files and one from R&D on their analysis of the weapon they’d been blasted with. “As far as we can tell there won’t be any permanent damage to any of you. The device wasn’t designed for long term use. It should wear off after a few days.” He pushed his glasses up his nose and looked at each of them pointedly. “You’ll all be on leave until then.”

The collective mental grumble seemed to feed itself but none of them spoke.

“I’ll set up an appointment in three days. That should give you enough time to get this all out of your systems.” He looked down at the papers again. “If anything odd happens… anything aside from the mental connection, please don’t hesitate to call us.”

Nick was already running the list of things he’d have to do when he got back. Phil was doing the same, but Bobbi’s out loud groan made them both stop. “Both of you need to shut up for a little bit.”

“Sorry.” Phil had the good graces to look contrite enough for both of them. “So… are we going home together or…?” _Don’t make me do this on my own…_

Nick leaned over and kissed his lips softly. “I don’t think we can do this alone, Cheese.” _I don’t want to let either of you out of my sight._

“Guys, this is great and all…” _I really need to get some rest. I was half way around the world before this shit happened…_

 _Your place has the bigger bed._ Phil smiled at him.

“Alright, let’s get going.”

~*~*~*~

She woke first, which she figured was fair since she’d been mostly asleep by the time Nick dropped her in the middle of the bed. For half a second, she’d wondered if they’d end up sharing dreams and if dreams were actually thoughts and that spun out into a philosophical debate with herself until Phil quietly told her to go to sleep already.

The apartment was completely silent. She contemplated the dream question again as she stood in the bedroom door way, waiting for the coffee to finish perking. That had been the best, quietest sleep she’d had in ages, so she wrote it off. Dreams didn’t count. And that was somehow comforting. The idea took the edge off any bad dreams she hadn’t wanted to share with the two men in bed with her.

She continued to stand in the doorway, watching them. The quiet in her mind—she was almost getting used to having them there and it’d barely been a day—was more of a low hum as they slept than the constant ebb and flow that came when they woke up. She watched as they both shifted, taking up the warm spot she’d vacated and instinctively reaching out for each other, ending up in a bit of a half cuddle. Bobbi smiled. Her thoughts in that moment were clear.

_Fuck I am so in love with these assholes…_

“Mm. That’s a nice thought to wake up to.” Nick laughed softly and blinked up at her.

“Coffee’s on.” She turned to go pour herself a cup, ignoring the blush that came up on her cheeks and avoiding the out loud version of that conversation. It was more a feeling than a clear thought as he closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her as she added another spoonful of sugar to her coffee.

_It’s okay. We don’t have to talk it out._

The words felt warm… safe. Bobbi sighed and leaned back into him, letting her eyes close and projecting that feeling through the link. “Thank you.”

“Any time.” The feeling kept circling between them, growing until it started to feel like a blanket draped over them.

_So fucking beautiful._

Bobbi lifted her head and opened her eyes to see Phil watching them from the doorway with the same look she imagined she’d had watching him and Nick earlier. _It is better with you here._

Nick reached out a hand to him and the feeling spread a little with that gesture. Phil moved closer, slipping in between Bobbi and the counter and wrapping his arms around both of them. When Bobbi leaned in to kiss Phil, Nick gasped. “Okay, that’s intense…”

 _You can feel it… can we play with that?_ Bobbi leaned back letting her head loll onto Nick’s shoulder.

Phil chuckled and before the thought had fully formed, kissed Nick deeply over her shoulder. The sensation itself was ghostly, more like the memory of a kiss than the full press of someone’s lips on her own. But the flood of emotions and want and desire, the images of where those lips wanted to go on each other and on her. Intense had been the right word for it. She shivered between them as her own wants joined the tumble.

_I told you._

Bobbi laughed softly. “I want more…”

 _I don’t know how much more I’m going to be able to handle._ Phil’s cheeks went scarlet and he sighed. “I don’t…”

Bobbi cut him off, kissing him again and sending a shiver through all three of them. “Given the circumstances, I wouldn’t expect anything less.” _I love watching you come. Both of you._

Nick chuckled breathlessly from behind her. _I’ll be right there with you._

Bobbi felt her own mind conjure up memories of watching them both. Watching the flex of muscle, the way they moved, the sounds… she moaned softly as she pushed those memories toward them both. “Do you have any idea how sexy your both are?”

Nick kissed her a moment later, and didn’t pull back until Phil groaned. _Fuck, don’t make me embarrass myself._ “Can we please hold off until this fades a little?”

“Just a little?”

_I want to feel it when Nick fucks you. I want you to feel it when he fucks me. I want to let this… whatever it is wrap around us with both of us buried balls deep in you._

“Jesus, Phil…” Bobbi gasped and let Nick hold her up.

_How long do you think it would take to make us all come if I dropped and ate you out right now?_

“Jesus fucking Christ, Cheese…”

“He’s testing us… testing the link.” Bobbi laughed. It was either that or— _I’m going to crawl out of my skin if you don’t make me come soon._

Phil kissed her lips before doing exactly what he promised; sinking down onto his knees in front of her, his hands skimming up the outside of her thighs. She widened her stance, leaning back into Nick as Phil’s breath hit the inside of her thighs and they all shivered. Nick gave voice to the groan for all of them before softly growling in Bobbi’s ear. “Think I’ll be able to taste you on his tongue?”

Her body twitched and she moaned. She licked her own lips and lifted one foot, hooking it over Phil’s shoulder. He laughed softly, breathless himself at the shared anticipation. “Only one way to find out.” Phil’s fingers gripped her underwear and tugged them aside. Apparently they’d all had enough of the preamble.

His tongue touched her a moment later and pleasure burst across her senses. She cried out as he moaned against her and Nick’s grip on her tightened. “God damn, is it always like that?”

She laughed breathlessly. “There’s something extra this time but…” Bobbi gasped unable to verbalize any of it through the miasma of arousal. _Always so good. I love how much he gets off on this. Or on sucking dick. I love it when he comes while he’s eating me out or sucking you off._

Nick groaned again, flooding them both with images of a certain mission to Rio. A cramped cheap motel room with a barely double bed. Bobbi sprawled out on it, her lips wrapped around the head of Nick’s cock as Phil’s head moved slowly between her thighs. The memory combined with Phil’s tongue pressing steadily against her clit made her knees buckle.

Phil wrapped his arms around her thighs, helping to keep her up as he moaned against her. She felt Nick’s hips press tighter against her as another memory flooded their minds. A fire in the corner warming one side of the bed more than the other. Scratchy sheets. The feel of skin against skin as Phil sank into Bobbi and Nick rocked himself slowly into Phil.

It was too much. She squeezed her eyes shut and cried out. The feeling didn’t stop as her body tensed and shivered. It seemed to swirl around them, growing and shifting as each of them reached their peak. She didn’t remember how they got curled up on the kitchen floor but the steady, trembling pleasure that worked it’s way through them all had obviously had something to do with it. “Wow… that was—“

“Intense. God—“

“Damn.” Phil leaned over and kissed Bobbi’s lips. “Just another day and a half to go, right?”

That got a laugh out of all three of them. Bobbi found herself cuddled between Nick and Phil and quite quietly content with the arrangement. Even in their minds, the three of them seemed to be able to be quiet together. She was sure that had to mean something important but before she could fix onto what exactly that was…

_I need my coffee now._

Bobbi smiled up at Phil. “I think we all do.”


End file.
